The Dovekeeper and The Lion's Daughter: Her Name is Arieh
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: The world is full of surprises and impossible things. That is something that Felicity knows well or at least has some experience with such occurances. But who is Arieh Yael? *Warning: Read Note in the beginning"


**_Hello! So, receantly started watching NCIS where the amazing Cote De Pablo plays and through her Wikipedia page i found out she was playing in a mini TV Series The Dovekeepers which is based in a book of the same name. It was amazing and i recommented!_**

 ** _And you know me, i'm a sucker for crossovers and mixing up! So i came up with this story! It's an Arrow (because i love making up Felicity point of origins stories), The Dovekeepers, Doctor Who (because there are endless possibilities with time travel in this show) and TORCHWOOD (for the same reasons as in Doctor Who)._**

 ** _Furthermore, i'm planning to publish a pre-sequel to this story being crossover with X-Men because it's an awesome fandom! So stay tuned!_**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Dovekeeper and the Lion's Daughter: Her Name is Arieh**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Survivor Travelers**_

I don't know how or why this happened to me but I do know one thing;

It's the best thing that happened to me.

When I was a child I knew that my mum was not my mum she was a friend of my mum's who took me in because my actual mum went missing. The public thought that Donna was my mum, no, she was not.

You see, Donna, was a unique woman that decide to give up all the glory and the adventurous lifestyle to raise her best friend's daughter.

My mum, Donna and many more people I met later in life were the few people that fought a shadow war and they were aware of the supernatural not only on earth but also around the galaxy. Their job was to make sure humans have no idea and recollection of all those alien attacks or battles that took place. Their biggest allies were The Doctor, UNIT and TORCHWOOD and most of them worked for those organizations in the first place. Moreover, those people weren't necessary from the 20th century or the 21st they were from different times, both future and past.

My mum was one the people from the past and one of their top operatives.

How did I found out?

Well, I was eight years old when my school went a school excursion to the nearest beach resort there was a man that painting the ocean which attracted me to him, he was sand blond and had blue eyes shone bright their color remind me of the sky that day and the shine in them made think of the sun's rays.

I sat quietly next to him and studied him while drawing.

"You have your mother's eyes and your father's hair but your appearance is exactly like your mother's, a fierce lioness." The man said to me laughing like my mum was an old friend of his that he remembered fondly.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked and slightly put out.

"My name is Wynn and I knew you as a baby. You've grown, Arieh." Wynn said smiling at me as I shot up and stumbled away from him.

"I…that is not my name! I have to go." I said scared and run across the beach only to have Wynn yell for me to be careful where I'm stepping.

Next thing I know my right foot instead of hitting the ground twisted in a painful manner and I fell head first inside the sea which caused me to panic and since I knew nothing from swimming.

As I felt water feeling my lungs memories of voices, faces and colors flashed before my eyes…the voices in Hebrew which I did not speak yet I understood them.

I closed my eyes as I allow myself to drown.

I gasped for breath and I was in a hospital with Wynn, Donna and two more women and a man I didn't know. They looked worried.

"You are okay?" The woman with the flaming red hair asked me worried and I shook my head no.

"No, who are you?" I asked as headache took me over and I went into a seizure which caused me to faint again.

This time instead of seeing blackness I saw memories and lives of a child/teen/young woman that looked like me!

When I came around I was aware of the past lives I had lived and I recognized the people before me.

The flaming haired woman was my mother by then name of Yael and the other woman was named Shirah and the youngest man was named Adir Shirah's younger son.

And they were old…very old from First Jew- Rome War during 66-77 CE and so was I.

It was a shocking discovery but what made me think that it was impossible for me to be so old.

"How did we end up here?" I asked them and they sighed.

"I, your mother, Nahara and you are witches and Adir is a warrior." Shirah said smiling at me and I looked between them and Donna unable to understand what is that I was supposed to do?

"So what? You guys opened a portal after Masada was destroyed by the Romans?" I asked them and they laughed.

"No, after we told the Romans what happened to Masada and then they let us go. We stayed in Rome for years until we met three weird travelers by the names Rory, Amy and the Doctor. They were chasing aliens and those aliens wouldn't reach our home because of what we were, they were afraid of us so the Doctor and his friends took refuge in our home. Amy used to hold you and told us that those aliens had taken her daughter away from her and they were looking for her that was the reason why they were chasing them." My mother, Yael, said with a sad smile as she looked at me while I was laid in the hospital bed.

"Shirah then casted a spell all across Rome protecting it and so the aliens run away. As a thank you the Doctor asked us where we wanted to go live since people here thought of us so harshly. I told him I wanted to go find Wynn and he took us to Ireland where we reunited with Wynn and we raised you together, you called him Papa because it was the only fatherly figure you ever knew. When you reached five years old the Doctor showed up in our home and told us that you were in danger the same people that took Amy's daughter wanted you too because apparently you had something they wanted he told us that a man by the name Jack Harkness and a woman by the name Donna Smoak will come the very same night to take you and hide you. I didn't want you to leave." Yael continued telling the story and I notice how her eyes became sadder and sadder and tears picked up in the corners of her eyelids.

"They came and took you but before you left Donna did this trick that replaced your childhood memories with the ones you know in order for you to fit in the year she took you to. I was so devastated from losing you that I asked Jack to take us to the same time as you so I can at least know I'm close to you. He took pity in all of us and he did as I asked him to. We were brought to 1980s in Las Vegas but because of the time difference we were not equipped for any jobs of that time besides farmer but it's Nevada and it's drier than Masada! He took us to TORCHWOOD and taught us how to work there. I would drop by Donna when you were in school and get updates on you once I learnt how to use the Time Vortex Manipulator. On your birthday I wanted to come to see you but we were given assignments there were a couple of anomalies in time with children that seemed to be appearing identical to their ancestors and one of those children was you." Yael told me with tears in her eyes and I sat up and looked shocked at her.

"What? What do you mean by me being one of those kids?" I exclaimed scared.

"Jack told us that those kids were Time's last defense to the cracks in the universe. Children that have knowledge way beyond their years and species and they are great warriors with abilities similar to a witches, vampires and werewolves combined. Those children made sure to protect Time that is why Jack named them Children of Time. You told us when we met you as a grown woman that you and the other children needed a base of operation because many children thought they were alone which made them turn rogue and you wanted us to create a base of operation that could track down those kids at the age of ten and teach them what they are meant to do instead of trying to find out themselves and getting killed in the process. So, we created a base of operation and named it COTB which stands for Children of Time Base." Wynn continued instead of the Yael who was silently crying while holding in an iron grip my hand.

"Let's say I believe you, how do you track us down?" I asked disbelievingly and suspicious at Wynn.

"When a child of Time is born there is always a major event happening the very same night, when you were born your mother fought a ghost." Shirah said smiling at me and her smile ease me a bit.

"Adir do you believe all this nonsense?" I asked him since he sat silently in the corner near the door and didn't speak at all.

"I do because I'm also a child of time just like my late sister, Aziza. When I was born fate was shield that the first Jew-Roman war will begin and I would be part of it." Adir said with a sad tone.

"You don't like 1980s I take." I stated and he nodded with a small chuckle.

"So do you believe us?" Adir asked me and I looked at the people inside the very same room, those people that if I was not taken from them they could have been my family.

"I need time to process but it will explain why I felt out of place at school." I said serious and then attempted to joke.

After that I was left alone. During the night I fell asleep gazing the moonlight when suddenly I felt a hand covering my mouth and whispering not to scream in a second I went into defense mode which I hadn't realized I knew! I kicked that person and the moment he stumbled back I jumped from the bed and send him a twirled kick which made him fall to the ground I went over him and raised my fist to punch him but I saw the eyes of the said person, they were amused and they seemed familiar!

"I see I still got it!" The person said with my own voice and took off the scarf off her head and I saw myself but older.

"What the hell?" I whispered in shock as I stumbled back and sat on my bed and gazed the floor unable to adjust that I kicked my own butt!

"I know you have doubts and I'm here to tell you…I mean myself that all this nonsense is real, Arieh. You have to…we have to trust them. Learn as much as you can and train as much as you can, form friendships and spent quality time with your mum and step dad. Even spent time with Shirah, Adir and Nahara because they are going to disappear one day and you'll be alone and regret not spending time with them." My older version said wisely and with a sad tone.

"How long have they died for you?" I asked her deep in thought.

"Seven hundred years." My older self said sadly.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"This attire is Aziza's and Adir with Nahara will give it to you once you complete your training. It's a Sicarii warrior or as you'd learn in history just a ninja of 60 AD era."My older version said as she sat next to me.

"Be open minded, Felicity and soon you'll be thrusted in a world full of impossible occurrences. Good luck!" My older version said after a silent pause as she stood up and put the scarf back on and adjusted the quiver on her back and picked up her bow from the room's floor.

She winked at me before typing on the watch on her hand the same as Yael's as I had seen a few hours ago and disappeared for good.

After that visit things changed. I was put into rollercoaster ride that made me realize that my future self was right (obviously since she had lived what I was going through). I tried to be open minded and a sponge learning as much as I could.

The time came when I had to bury Yael, Donna and Wynn because they died from old age and I had Nahara, Adir and a very old Shirah by my side when I did so. A few days later Shirah died too. I was sad of course but I had the best relationship with them. I called Yael "imma" and I called Donna "mum" and I called Wynn, "dad" since I felt like he was my dad since I had regain some of my erased childhood memories.

Adir and Nahara decided to start a normal life after their mother's death and I went to MIT but during my four years of schooling I never stopped going to missions with TORCHWOOD and sometimes with UNIT. During the holidays Adir and Nahara would visit me and especially the holidays of 2003 Adir gave me Aziza's Sicarii attire and bow telling me that Aziza would want me to have it. I was surprised since I always thought Nahara would have it but she told me that she had cooler attire given by TORCHOOD and that I was more like Aziza than she ever will be.

When I first got my job at QC life seemed normal for me; work, home, repeat with the occasional missions until Oliver Queen bled in my car dressed as the Arrow!

That was the moment I knew this was part of my fate as Shirah would have said. To be honest I find it exciting to help them but soon I figure out that I could not really share who I was, they knew Felicity Smoak not Arieh daughter of Yael the Lioness and a Sicarii. They wouldn't believe me and think that I would betray them or that I already had, so I kept it a secret.

The years went by and Damien Darkh took over Star City and I saw Oliver becoming part of Ra's League which hurt me since I loved him.

The day we had to fight off Darkh inside the destroyed Foundry I was surprised by the appearance of Adir, Nahara and Jack with the Doctor and Rory and Amy dressed for battle.

"We are here to help you!" Nahara told me sympathetically and I broke down crying as I hugged my "cousin" and then Adir gave me the Sicarii attire and smirked.

"Get dressed." He ordered me while smirking.

"What about you Jack? You look like Malcolm Merlyn and you Rory like Rip Hunter." I said to my two friends.

"Perception filter, Arieh!" Jack said as he showed me his necklace and Rory his.

I nodded and got dressed. I walked out of in the streets earning weird looks and I stood next to Sara and Laurel who looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" Sara asked me and I smirked inside my scarf.

"My name is Arieh Yael." I said without disguising my voice but the scarf muffled it so they couldn't put two and two together.

I fought by their side against Darkh while Oliver fought against Ra Al Ghul I used secretly my magic while fighting.

When all of this was over I saw Oliver looking at me confused as Adir and Nahara stopped by my side and I stare at him with hatred.

Then Nahara grabbed me and we teleported away back into the Foundry where I changed clothes.

The team came and Oliver was with them. He apologized for betraying us but it took us time to forgive him.

Then three years went by and Oliver was forgiven and Sara went with Rip Hunter as Jack had warned me about. I continued going into missions while helping the Arrow and that is how I got paid since QC was bankrupt.

Until my mission was to help the Legends meaning Sara, Ray and Mick would have to learn my secret. But that is a story for next time.

 ** _So? What do you think? Do you like it? I have already written a pre-sequel in crossover with X-Men, i hope you like it!_**

 ** _Follow Me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**


End file.
